Blue Roses
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: Megamind and Roxanne were married and had a child, but it turns out that this child was different; he had blue hair, green eyes, palish blue skin and was so feminine that he stole the hearts of many guys. But when it comes to the time that Megamind tends to retire, and he plans to make his son follow his footsteps, will his son take the path as a hero or something else?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi-hoo everyone! Sorry if I haven't been updating any chapters lately... I deeply apologize. So as a way of showing how sorry I am, I have decided to write a new story. I do hope you will enjoy this new story as I will try to update this story, along with the other stories many of you readers love to read. _**

**_Little note: I don't own any of the characters. The only characters I own are these new ones. So hope you enjoy this!_**

* * *

_**Blue Roses**_

**Chapter 1: The Troublesome Past**

Ever heard of the saying; "The hardest person to awaken is the person already awake"? Or perhaps "Great actions are not always true sons of great and mighty resolutions"? Well, those are good quotes. But my favorite is this; "Sometimes even heroes need heroes". Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Matthew Ritchi Megamind. Yes... I'm Megamind's son. Yet, a lot of people say that I look totally normal. Well... kind of normal... Let me start from the very beginning... Now when I was born, my head wasn't as big as my father's. No, it was in between. My skin color isn't blue; it's a very pale-ish light blue. I have my father's emerald green eyes and his intelligence. But my appearance is girlish... I believe it was because of my mom; I mean she is a very attractive woman, otherwise my dad wouldn't have married her. Anyway, as I grew up, life wasn't my cup of tea... See, due to my feminine looks, many of the guys had a crush on me, which made all the girls jealous... I don't blame them, and I was pretty much use to all the guys mistaking me for a girl. But out of everyone in my first grade class, only one didn't give me attention. Yes... It was that female girl who rarely speaks to anyone! But yet... She has stolen my heart when I glanced at her. I wanted to more about her; her life, her likes, dislikes, what she does for fun... Call me a stalker if you want, but I was in love. But then... When I finally got the chance to talk to her, it all went downhill for my childhood life...

"Let's play Shiritori..." She said to me when I asked her if she wants to play with me.

"Shi...ritori...?"

"You know what that is right? It's a Japanese word game."

Apparently she was skilled with intelligence as well. I looked at her as she was sitting down then I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Rules?" I asked then the girl shook her head.

"No rules. But since I brought up the game, I'll be the one in charged. Let's start with just simply naming anything."

"Anything?" I asked then the girl nodded.  
"Yes. Anything. It's quite simple; all you have to do is use the last letter as the beginning of the new word your opponent says."

"Okay..." I said, then I offered out my hand as a way to show that I'm letting her go first.

"Sylvia." She said then I blinked. Was that her name? Out of all of my classmates, never once have I heard this girl's name. She waved her hand gracefully telling me it was my turn.

"Alice." I said.

"Excellent." She said.

"Tantrum." I said.

"More." She said, her tone was challenging.

"Equal." I yelled. We continued naming random things until I finally said a word that she had to say with the letter N.

"Now to make things more challenging; a drama dialogue."

"'Everyone here always treats me so differently! All I ever wanted was to live a normal life! I'll never get the things I always wanted!' D." I said.

"'Damn! If you think you're so special then why bother coming back! If all you want was a normal life, then I suggest you leave this city and start new!' W." She said with a smirk.

"'What about the people I've come to love? I can't just leave them behind! Have you no heart?' T." I said.

"'Tough love! You either have to choose! These problems were all because of your complex!' X." She said then grinned. I didn't know what to do; my heart was racing, and I began to sweat nervously. The whole room felt like it was closing in on me, and I couldn't think straight nor breath. So I did what normal people would do; faint. When I came to, the girl who challenged me, stood in front me and smirked evilly.

"Looks like I won. Oh and by the way, the name's Sylvia... In case you were wondering." she said then something inside me irrupted. I don't know what it was, but on that day, I vowed that I would beat Sylvia. Because she, is my love rival!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Life Growing Up**

Okay... Growing up was sort of a downhill for me, like I said in the last chapter... And the reason why was because of my love/rival, Sylvia... How could I loose to a girl...? How is that even possible?

"You shouldn't give up your hopes, master..." my pet ferret/servant, Aron, said. Aron has been with me ever since first grade. But as he and I grew up, he was more of a pet then he was of a servant.

"How could I even forget? It was the day I lost my pride and now I reek of shame!"

"No you don't." Aron said as he wagged his tail side to side. Suddenly I heard a whistle then I turned my head.

"Focus Matthew." My father, Megamind, said then I turned to face him.  
"Right... Sorry, dad..." I said then I got into a fighting stance. For the past years of growing up, my father has been training me to fight. And ever since...

"Hi-yah!"

I grabbed my dad and flipped him over and he landed on his back.

"Dad..." I called him as I looked at him.  
"You've been training me ever since I was five..."

"And what are you saying?"

"I'm almost 13. I think it's time you realized that I'm just beating your butt." I said then my dad got up. I stood up and then Aron jumped into my arms.

"Honestly after training your son for seven years, don't you think you'd realize that he isn't stupid to fall for your attacks?" Aron asked then my dad grabbed my pet ferret by the scruff.  
"You know, I'm starting to think that we should get rid of this ferret. One less mouth to feed."

"Dad! Don't do that!" I said as I grabbed Aron. Aron huffed then he jumped out of my hands and was turned into a human.  
"So rude..." He said then my dad chuckled.  
"I'd watch that mouth. We're the ones that are feeding it after all."

"Dad... Let's just skip the argument..." I said calmly, though I really don't want to deal with my father and my pet's bickering.

"Ahem. Anyway, Matthew you are at the age of becoming a teenager, correct?"

"Um, yeah. And...?" I asked as I looked at Aron.

"Well, once you've reached the age of teenager, I plan to train you into become Metrocity's next hero."

Okay first of all, my dad always had a hard time saying the words right. Instead of Metro City, it's Metrocity. Second... If my father trains me it would mean he might train me like how he was raised; from bad to right. Meaning he plans to train me from bad to good...

"I'm sorry dad... But I don't want to be your the next hero." I said then my father spit water that hit Aron in the face. My pet ferret gasped then looked at me.

"I'm sorry dad. But you're going have to find someone else..." I said then my father gasped.


End file.
